


the summer of '79

by hamsterhyung



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 70s romance, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, and some smut, monsta x - Freeform, showho, teddybear bfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterhyung/pseuds/hamsterhyung
Summary: july, 1979. hyunwoo and hoseok are two young adults from twin falls, idaho. an unexpected meeting and eight days later, and they're on the road together towards california, where something blossoms between the two of them.





	the summer of '79

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyungnyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungnyan/gifts).



> written for the lovely [pag](https://twitter.com/hyungnyan) as a (belated) bday gift. <3  
> it's my first time writing showho so pls go easy on me ok gjskdljs  
> hope you enjoy ^^

an early morning storm in july, had died down to a clear summer sky as the day passed and the sun was beginning to set, painting the horizon a beautiful gradient of purple to yellow. on the road drove a single red chevy luv, its roaring engine drowned out by meat loaf blasting from the radio, along with the voices of two young adult men.

 

hoseok and hyunwoo— they had been no more than complete strangers up until eight days ago. two foreign outcasts from twin falls who happened to walk into the same cafe on a fateful wednesday afternoon.

 

hoseok was enjoying a fresh, strawberry milkshake after returning home from college for summer holidays, when hyunwoo walked in and ended up seated at the table beside him. normally, he wouldn't have batted an eyelash, but this was different - this guy was special in a way, sparking hoseok's curiosity.  
“it's not often you meet other koreans in idaho,” he'd tried to play it off cooly, though hyunwoo gave him the cocked eyebrow of judgement either way.

 

hyunwoo was a tough cookie to bite through; he didn't speak much, and his expression was stoic - robotic, almost.

 

and yet, _somehow_ , hoseok had managed to convince hyunwoo for a second meeting - and a third — even a fourth and a fifth. they would meet up every afternoon at the cafe overseeing the canyon, watching the sunset with a beer in hand and soon enough, they held long conversations about little nothings and big dreams.

 

hoseok spoke of his interests in music, his plans of pursuing a career in songwriting after college, and his wish to attend a big rock festival at least once. hyunwoo didn't show up for two days after that, and hoseok believed that had been the end of their brief friendship - only for hyunwoo to pull up onto hoseok's driveway in his father's stolen truck a day later.

 

“fancy going to a rock festival with me?”

 

++

 

“it's going to be dark soon… do you think we'll be able to find a motel in time?” hoseok sat slumped in his seat, a hand sticking out of an open window and flowing in the wind while his head was tipped back against the backrest, which he lazily turned to the side to glance towards hyunwoo.

 

they had been driving through the nevada desert for hours now, a trip that was only supposed to take about ten hours, turned into a proper day-and-night trip due to hoseok's need to stop at every little town they passed to go on a scenic tour. though they hadn't seen another town in three hours already, and neither of them knew when the next town - or gas station - would show up. either way, it would've be nice not to have to spend the night within the confinements of a two-seater.

 

hyunwoo wasn't exactly the most responsive with his eyes focused on the road, a question answered with no more than a hum, albeit thoughtful. though hoseok didn't need words anyway to know hyunwoo had little idea as to where they were going to end up - be it a cozy motel or a convenient farm - but in all honesty, anything would do, as long as they had each other.

 

 

when another hour had passed without any signs of civilization, hyunwoo decided to call it a day. they had turned off of the highway a little earlier, parked the car upon the ending of an uphill path which offered the perfect view of a gorgeous lake with tall mountains stretched across the horizon, hiding the fading sundown behind. a single tree accompanied the couple, which they used to sit against, huddled up underneath an old, gray fleece blanket and enjoying the scenery.

 

the car radio whispered a john lennon song in the background, and hoseok softly murmured the lyrics as they sat comfortably, watching as the sky faded into a dark purple and stars began to sparkle. it was a clear sky, with the bright moonlight casting a shadow over the tree, its leaves dancing onto the rhythm of a fresh breeze.

 

it was hyunwoo who shifted closer, first, trying to ‘casually’ wrap an arm around hoseok's shoulder by faking a yawn. there really wasn’t anything smooth about it, though hoseok honestly didn't mind at all - in fact, he shifted closer after readjusting the blanket, resting his head on top of hyunwoo's shoulder.

 

“and darling, darling,” hyunwoo softly began to sing along to the song on the radio, his voice warm and mellow, setting off a tingly sensation within hoseok's stomach.

 

“stand~ by me.” hoseok continued softly, his toes tapping to the beat of the song atop the sole of his slippers. hyunwoo chuckled softly when he noticed, turning his head a little to press a kiss to the top of his friend's head. it was a little bit of an odd gesture for the friendship they had, hoseok had to admit, and yet… he found himself wanting to get even closer to hyunwoo, yearning for something just like that kiss - for more.

 

they locked eyes for a moment, stared silently with the hint of a smile twitching at the corners of their lips. hoseok's heart was starting to beat faster and he began to wonder if hyunwoo was experiencing the same, strange feeling.

 

that question seemed to answer itself as hyunwoo lowered his gaze and gently laid a tan hand over hoseok's milky white chest. hoseok wore no more than a simple denim jacket, secured with only a single button - allowing for hyunwoo to directly touch the exposed skin. it was sudden and extremely intimate, causing for hoseok's muscles to tense up - though his gaze remained firmly locked onto hyunwoo's features, questioning intent, but not rejecting it.

 

hyunwoo, however, pulled back his hand when he noticed the tension, whispering a sincere apology - which had hoseok feeling genuinely disappointed for a split second before he shaked his head with an endeared chuckle. “no worries.” he responded and went right back to resting a head on hyunwoo's shoulder. hyunwoo sat back for a moment, scrutinizing hoseok's features, before he sighed contently as he rested his own head atop of the other.

 

and just like that, they drifted off into a deep slumber.

 

++

 

when they woke up the next morning, hyunwoo was slumped back against the tree, with hoseok curled up by his side, head resting against his chest. it was the oldest of the two who woke up first, bringing up a hand to comb through dark brown locks of hair as hyunwoo blinked the sleep from his eyes.

 

“hoseok,” his croak was barely audible, and a single glance down at the younger male had hyunwoo decide not to wake him up. hoseok looked so beautiful and peaceful like this, partially covered with the blanket with his cheek pressed against hyunwoo's chest and his lips slightly parted as he breathed calmly. it didn't take long for hyunwoo to reach for him, gently brushing fingers through black hair.

 

a few minutes passed before hoseok began to shudder, emitting a sleepy hum in response to the tingly sensation at his crown. a tip of his head backwards had him meet hyunwoo's gaze, half moon-shaped crescents welcoming him with a smile. ( _god_ , hyunwoo was so incredibly handsome.)

 

“hi.” the older's greeting was somewhat goofy, but it made hoseok smile nonetheless. he scrambled himself together and sat back against the tree trunk, by hyunwoo's side. “mornin'.”

 

“you hungry?”

 

hoseok responded with a silent nod and hyunwoo got up, - though not without wrapping the blanket around the younger male first - heading back to the car to get something to eat and drink from inside. upon arrival, however, it dawned on him that they had left the radio on all night, which had completely drained the car battery.

 

a first attempt at starting the engine, was a much expected failure - as was the second try, after which hyunwoo gave up and returned to hoseok's side with a water bottle and a two-pack of sandwiches.

 

“what's up?” hoseok may have still been a bit sleepy, but he could clearly see the concern worn on hyunwoo's expression. the older crouched down shortly, opening the package and taking out one sandwich for himself before handing over the other to hoseok. “car battery's dead— but it's fine, i should have a jump starter kit in the back of the truck.” with that said, hyunwoo flashed a smile in reassurance and returned to the car.

 

hoseok remained seated for a while, waking himself up with a cheesy slice of bread and the wonderful view of a rising sun in front of him. though after downing his breakfast and with hyunwoo still working on the car, he grew bored soon enough, dropping the blanket as he began to climb the tree. perhaps hoseok could get a better view of the lake from the top, search for a gas station, or maybe he could use it to spy on hyunwoo without being seen.

 

none of which hoseok actually ended up doing, as he realized halfway through his climb that there was not much to be seen within a fully bloomed sycamore tree - so he simply settled on lounging on one of the lower branches that was big enough to hold him, plucking at the leaves dangling above.

 

 

“here you are,” when hoseok opened his eyes, hyunwoo was sitting on the branch by his feet, carefully removing a single leaf that had fallen onto his leg. “i thought you'd fallen into the lake or something.” hyunwoo's joke was as silly as it sounded, especially with the dry chuckle that followed. nevertheless it made hoseok smile - because it was hyunwoo, who, despite his goofy portrayal of emotions, had a thing to him that could only be described as something pure.

 

hoseok proceeded to sit up, carefully manoeuvring himself by the other's side. “did you manage to fix the car?” he questioned as he tried to meet hyunwoo's eyes, but the older seemed to be preoccupied with something else, even though he nodded in response to hoseok's question.

 

“there's.. something…” hyunwoo was inching closer and closer, leaning his weight onto one hand that rested on the branch, while the other reached up for hoseok's hair. with utmost precision, he untangled a single, tiny flower from the bangs, holding it up like a little trophy as he leaned back. "caught the little bugger.”

 

it was silent after that, gazes exchanged as the air filled with an unspoken tension. hoseok couldn't even manage a ‘thank you’ as his breath got caught in his throat, losing himself within those beautiful, chocolate brown eyes - then they shifted, and before he knew it, hyunwoo's nose collided with his in a miserable attempt of a kiss.

 

“s-sorry, i—” hyunwoo leaned back with a nervous smile on his lips, but hoseok gave him no time for a useless apology as he moved over and cupped the older by the cheek, pressing their lips together into a passionate kiss - a kiss that spoke volumes, that revealed the hidden, mutual yearning they had felt for one another.

 

they swayed back and forth, cupping and clasping onto cheek, neck, the collar of hoseok's jacket and hyunwoo's tank top. it wasn't until hoseok nearly lost his balance, that hyunwoo broke away to make sure neither of them fell down. they were panting, as if they'd just ran a whole marathon, exchanging silly smiles and soft chuckles as they tried to catch their breath.

 

there were questions raising, feelings unspoken, but neither of the two were bothered enough to ask. none of that - the worries - seemed necessary when it just felt right. instead, hoseok leaned back in once more, pressing a brief but tender kiss to hyunwoo's lips - a confirmation— reassurance, that this was real.

 

 

they headed back to the car afterwards, stored away their garbage to throw out later, and hoseok decided to change out of his jacket and replace it with a casual t-shirt. only didn't he get that far as a warm hand pressed against his chest in a familiar manner once the denim was removed from his shoulders.

 

hoseok's muscles tensed slightly at the touch, though this time around, hyunwoo didn't pull away. their gazes met - and moments later, hyunwoo had climbed his way on top of hoseok.

 

there was no rush to their actions, every movement, every touch executed with utmost care and innocent curiosity. it was completely silent aside from their heavying breaths and the soft rustling of fabric - a tan hand gliding along pale skin as eyes followed and hoseok's breath hitched when a digit passed by his navel.

 

it was there hyunwoo halted, seemingly a bit at a loss, though hoseok was quick to take over as he laid a hand on hyunwoo's neck, pressing his lips against that beautiful, sun-kissed skin. he started at the neck, slowly leaving a trail of feathery kisses along hyunwoo's shoulder, over his collarbone and down his chest - each peck as gentle and loving as the next.

 

“hoseok-,” hyunwoo's voice was painfully strained, and hoseok immediately came to a stop, leaning back to capture the older's expression. hyunwoo was panting, his cheeks flushed and pupils blown up in arousal. “i- i haven't done this before…”

 

hoseok stared for a moment, briefly processing the words in his head before he let out a soft chuckle, bringing up a hand to brush a thumb along hyunwoo's cheekbone. “neither have i.”

 

it was somewhat of a reassurance that neither of them knew what they were doing, blindly following after pure instincts as they explored each other's body - clumsily fumbling with pieces of clothing and familiarizing themselves with the feeling of the other's skin. hoseok's fingers would get lost into dark brown locks of hair as hyunwoo grinded against his thigh, while hyunwoo would bring their hands together to hold on tight whenever hoseok initiated a kiss.

 

hyunwoo eventually found himself pressed back against the car door with hoseok straddling his waist, cheeks cupped and lips locked - their clothes lost somewhere on the floor by the passenger side. it was hoseok who guided the most, taking a hand from his cheek and leading it to his rear for hyunwoo to grab onto - get the older to rock his hips back and forth into a grind.

 

a pace had been set, though it wasn't much faster than when they'd started. there was too much to enjoy to rush through this, after all - with how hyunwoo's fingernails pressed into hoseok's skin as the latter rolled his hips along a tanned thigh and how that made hyunwoo gasp prettily whilst hoseok shivered.

 

they were both hard, thoroughly aroused - cheeks painted red with the awareness of their groins touching - but no one really knew how and when to take that next step, mindlessly continuing with the grinds and kisses - and quite frankly, it was satisfactory enough for the both of them.

 

hyunwoo's grip tightened, nails threatening to penetrate through heavily dented skin. their lips had been locked in a heated kiss when he tilted his head back, eyelids squeezed shut and lips parted, emitting a sigh equally as shivery as his thighs. hoseok leaned back, hands pressed against the doorframe for support as hyunwoo bucked his hips underneath him - and moments later, thick strings of white squirted onto the older's abdomen.

 

hyunwoo whispered innocent little curses as he heaved, caressing hoseok's outer thighs with shivery hands. hoseok was smiling down at him, albeit shy, brushing a thumb along a protruding cheekbone - and when hyunwoo opened his eyes, the younger pressed a kiss to the bridge of his nose. he returned the smile briefly, fingers trailing up hoseok's sides, before hyunwoo's gaze lowered and a worried frown tugged at his eyebrows. “did you..?”

 

hoseok shook his head, though his smile remained, not at all bothered about the fact he hadn't come yet. hyunwoo, however, clearly was, and he searched back for hoseok's eyes, an apologetic spark within his gaze. “it's okay—”

 

“no, i want to.”

 

hoseok remained silent for a moment, then giving a nod in response and he began to lean back, laying himself down onto the bench seat with hyunwoo guided back on top of him - their eyes never breaking away from one another. hoseok's arms came to wrap around hyunwoo's neck, while the older held onto the back rest with one hand for leverage, while the other rested beside hoseok's head. he pressed one last kiss to hoseok's lips before he began to make his way downwards.

 

hyunwoo kissed hoseok's skin there, from his neck down to his collarbone - rushed butterfly kisses in an arrhythmic pace, clearly showcasing hyunwoo’s lack of expertise - but they were just perfect to hoseok, who had come to shut his eyelids, his breathing becoming more unsteady the lower hyunwoo moved.

 

it came as a surprise when hyunwoo settled between his legs and those warm fingers took a hold of his erection. hoseok didn't dare to look at first, throwing his arms over his eyes as he firmly bit down his bottom lip while hyunwoo began to move his hand up and down. the strokes were hesitant at first - dry, as well - as hyunwoo tried to figure out the most satisfying approach.

 

it didn't take long for instincts to kick in and hyunwoo wrapped his lips around the tip of hoseok's cock, wettening up the skin a bit before pulling away with a gentle suck, using his hand afterwards to slick it up down to the base. it was then hoseok raised his head to steal a glance, meeting hyunwoo's curious gaze and he immediately fell back down, muffling an embarrassed laugh behind a hand. the other found its way into those brown locks, offering hyunwoo a light nudge of encouragement.

 

after a couple more strokes, hyunwoo brought his lips around the tip once more, uncertain for just a split second before he slowly lowered his head take in more, then steadily began to bop his head with his hand continuing to stroke the lower half of the shaft.

 

hoseok shuddered at the wet warmth around his cock, a sensation unknown to him until seconds ago, now like an addiction with how he chased after the heat of hyunwoo's mouth. his hips raised from the seat, sweet moans dripping from his lips - interrupted by a noise of displeasure as hyunwoo pulled away to gasp for air.

 

it was only seconds later hoseok released into hyunwoo's hand which hadn't stopped moving, limbs quivering and chest heaving, his mind clouded with pure bliss he swore he could see stars at that moment - he could barely even make out the silhouette of hyunwoo as he moved back up and pressed a kiss to hoseok's forehead.

 

 

they needed a moment to pull themselves back together, managing to sit up with their last bit of energy before their bodies gave out entirely and hoseok ended up leaning against hyunwoo's side, face buried into his shoulder. the windows were fogged from the heat, and hyunwoo was repeatedly wiping off beads of sweat from his forehead.

 

“nine days ago,” hoseok began to speak, his voice stained with exhaustion. “who would've thought… that we'd end up here.” there was a hint of amusement to his drowsy tone, words followed by a small chuckle. a muffled groan later, hoseok had turned his head and rested his chin on top of hyunwoo's shoulder, smiling up at the older.

 

hyunwoo turned his head to face hoseok as well, his own smile brightening up handsome features. “i had a feeling.” he responded mysteriously, not bothering to explain further to a confused hoseok. instead, he reached for the glove box, rummaging through for a bit to pull out a cassette tape, which he inserted into the radio's cassette player.

 

hoseok sat back with cocked eyebrows in anticipation, clasping onto the fleece blanket he had retrieved from the floor to cover himself up a bit.

 

hyunwoo hit the play button, and with it, began to play a very familiar song; the very song that played that day in the cafe. hoseok broke out into a wide smile, giving hyunwoo's shoulder a firm nudge with his own. the older male grinned proudly, singing along to the lyrics of kiss’ _i was made for loving you_.

 

a hidden cheeseball hyunwoo was - and hoseok was absolutely endeared by it, reaching up to cup his cheeks and force out a pout, which hoseok pressed a quick peck onto.

 

 

“and i love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you came this far - wow. and thank you ;u; i hope you enjoyed! feel free to leave a comment or just some kudos is fine too c:  
> in case you're interested, you can ask me questions about this fic or in general on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hamsterhyung) and you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hamsterhyung) for (shitty) quality mx stuff and drawings and fic updates.
> 
> okay i'm done promoting now. thank you so much for reading and have an amazing day/night.


End file.
